


Sparks Fly

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Anonymous asked: Plot idea: a young teacher at the school who is helping the students goes to Johnny to talk about the kids and sparks fly?I know you said you wanted them to talk about the students, but I couldn't really find a way in since Johnny wasn't familiar with anyone besides Miguel at this point. I hope you don't mind that I took some liberties!





	Sparks Fly

"Hey, guys. Check out this rad internet site -- W-W-W period Cobra Kai period C-O-M." Johnny offered a flyer.

The kids took it from him and promptly proceeded to make out. He couldn't blame them -- he remembered what it was like to be in high school. They'd look at the flyer later, when they were good and tired. 

He walked past them, taping more papers to lockers as he went. This was guaranteed to bring in more students -- especially if they were as desperate to not take a punch as Miguel had been. 

They'd be lined up outside the dojo in no time. 

"I'm not sure you're supposed to be doing that."

He turned around and saw Princess Leia. Well, a very poor, yet very endearing version of Princess Leia. She was wearing her outfit from _A New Hope_ , which looked good on her, but Johnny wondered how she'd have looked in a gold bikini, unencumbered by the school dress code. 

She was also wearing glasses. Small. Square. Behind them were light green eyes. Her angular face and high cheekbones were framed by two red buns. Not boxed red -- she wasn't someone who looked like she dumped a can of paint over herself; she was a natural redhead. And this naturally brought to mind the question of the carpet matching the drapes. 

Johnny had never been a fan of red hair. But maybe he hadn't been looking hard enough. 

She walked toward him with her arms crossed, clearly awaiting an explanation. "Uh," he fumbled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm a karate instructor. A sensei. I used to take karate back when I went to this school, actually. And I liked it so much -- er, I learned so much from it -- that I decided to start a business of my own. For all the kids who might need to learn a little self-defense." He handed her a flyer. "Do you have any kids?" 

"Not yet." She ignored the piece of paper in his hand. "That's really nice, what you're doing." 

He smiled. "Kids can be mean. Sometimes a little ass kicking is the only solution."

There was a lull, but he didn't want to lose her. He coughed. "So, are you new here?"

She nodded. "I just moved from Arizona, actually. Phoenix." 

"You're gonna like it here, I think. Maybe I can give you a tour sometime -- we can get a couple drinks... maybe go out to dinner?"

It was her turn to smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice, Mr..."

"Lawrence. Johnny. Uh, John." 

"John." Her eyes twinkled. "I'm Stacy. Mills." The door to the auditorium opened and they both turned toward the sound of booming bass and shrill synthesizers; he thought he heard Miguel refer to this kind of music as EDM. Whatever the hell that was. "Well," Stacy turned toward him. "I should get back in there. Maybe this weekend I'll drop by your dojo and you can show me how expertly you can kick ass." She winked before turning on her heel and walking away. 

He smirked. Clearly, he still had it. He continued down the hallway -- being more careful with his flyer placement -- until he came to a trophy case with her picture in it.

Alli. 

He let himself smile. 

The reminiscing couldn't last too long -- it was interrupted by a group of kids coming out of the guy's locker room. They were all dressed like pirates. "Man, that was _brutal,_ " one exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, dude," another agreed. "We broke Ria _off!_ "

Shit.

Johnny waited until they weren't within earshot and raced into the locker room. There, lying mangled on the floor, was Miguel. His face paint that Johnny had made such a fuss over was smeared and bloody; his breaths were shallow.

He had to get this kid to the hospital.


End file.
